


Anything, Anything

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Hinny, Pining, Post Epilogue, Post Second Wizarding War, Post-War, Slight Canon Divergence, Uncertainty, but i interpret it as happy :D, harry waters neville's plants while he's away, just thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: The moment Harry sees Ginny again after the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Anything, Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpenglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpenglow/gifts).



> Penny said something about Harry watering Neville's plants after the war and I couldn't resist! Thank you my love <3 
> 
> The song isn't necessary to listen to, but it was the perfect representation of how I interpreted Harry's feelings during this time.

Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket. People had been telling him for longer than he could remember that he shouldn’t keep it there or he’d blast his buttock off or something, but he trusted his wand. It had been through a lot with him. He cast a quick _Aguamenti_ , directing the water into the plant pot in the corner, making sure not to touch any of the leaves. He had no idea what half the plants were, but he’d promised Neville he’d remember to water them if he weren’t home by morning. 

The sunlight filtered gently in through the windows of the small apartment above the Leaky Cauldron, softly dappling onto the floor through the greenery hanging in the window. 

It had almost been a year since the end of the War, but Harry was struggling to rebuild his life. All he’d ever really had was his friends, but he was too ashamed to go to the Burrow for comfort. He hadn’t spoken to Ginny properly since they’d broken up during his last year at Hogwarts. And there was no way he could live with Ron and Hermione for more than a week. There were things he wished he could unhear.

Harry knew moping wasn’t going to fix anything, but he also knew that Ginny probably wouldn’t respond to him if he were to owl her. She was off Merlin knew where on some intense training course for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was immensely proud of her, but he didn’t think she’d welcome him telling her that.

He moved away from the plant in the corner and directed the stream from his wand into the pot hanging in the window. Slowly, he made his way around the room, ensuring he didn’t miss a single plant. Neville would know if he did.

Once he’d finished, Harry ran a hand through his hair and quickly cleaned his glasses. His hands were a little stained and his clothes were a little smelly, but it didn’t really matter. No one important would notice him if he snuck downstairs into the Leaky proper for a grilled sandwich. As much as Harry wanted to face Ginny again, touch her hand and feel her wild laughter tear through him like a forest fire, he was almost certain she’d moved on without him. Although, he held a desperate hope that she hadn’t. After all this time he dreaded to finally know that it was only him who wasn’t letting go. She hadn’t stayed, and he hadn’t been able to ask her to, but Harry waited anyway.

He headed down the stairs into the pub, flicking his wand to lock the door to their room behind him. He’d just sit in a corner and eat his grilled sandwich, and the world would be none the wiser. 

Four steps through the door to the main pub Harry caught a fiery flash of vibrant orange from his usual spot in the corner. A familiar stabbing sensation prodded into his heart at the equally familiar hair. He quickly took a step backwards, but before he could turn and run back upstairs to the relative safety of Neville’s plants, the bartender called out to him.

“Potter! Sit, sit! The usual?”

At the sound of his name the head of fiery hair looked up, deep brown eyes locking with his. Harry was frozen in the emotion of that gaze. He’d give anything. Anything. What would she say if he told her every thought that swirled through his head? How he was so afraid. 

Eventually his feet unstuck themselves and he felt himself walking jerkily over to the table where Ginny sat. Their eyes remained locked as he crossed the room.

Harry sat down opposite the girl he had abandoned to save the world. 

“Ginny,” he croaked out.

She sat for a moment, just taking in his slightly ragged appearance, the plant stains on his hands. It was as if she were searching for something his eyes could tell her. He hoped she could see everything in them.

“ _Ginny_ ,” he whispered again.

“Harry.” She smiled. It was enough.


End file.
